


Эпсилон

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: проект «Эпсилон» - шаг вперед для всего человечества, и «Цербер» готов принести необходимые жертвы.





	Эпсилон

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Deila Orey**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/83943).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Никто никогда не спрашивает, зачем ему нужны гигантские панели-иллюминаторы, если все, что он видит перед собой — это кольцо голографических сводок.

Не спрашивают — по понятным причинам. Он не задумывается, какие объяснения изобретают его подчиненные: может, экстравагантность. Стиль. Избыток денег. Какая разница, какие причуды у человека, чья сфера влияния распространяется даже на мертвецов.

Семь голоэкранов: проект «Эпсилон». Четыре: доклады с полевых операций. Два, еще два и последний, почти незаметный — последние доработки «Властелина», «Онтарио» и короткий рапорт о недавнем инциденте на Кване. В беззвучной космической темноте даже умирающая звезда за мембраной иллюминатора кажется слишком тусклой; не вина звезды — даже остывающий белый карлик на таком расстоянии мог бы выжечь не только глаза — но антирадиационные экраны блокируют излучение, перераспределяют солнечную энергию на источники станции, оставляя офис в полутемной прозрачной пустоте.

Не слишком удобно, если у тебя человеческое зрение. Призраку всё равно: импланты автоматически выравнивают баланс яркости и красок, можно сутки смотреть на слепяще-яркие голограммы в темном кабинете и не уставать.

Звезды нужны для другого.

Проект «Эпсилон» — шаг вперед для всего человечества. «Эпсилон» — нить, которая прошьет будущее насквозь; золотая нить контакта в бескрайней межзвездной тьме.

Крохи кристаллического кремния в мясе, сращенные с органикой синтетические мышцы, механические протезы, всё это уже было, было — зародившись наивными чертежами в восемнадцатом веке и эволюционировав в повседневность к двадцать второму; всё это — проект «Эпсилон», проект, который теперь продолжает «Цербер». Семь экранов перед Призраком, столетия работы и не единожды — и не им одним — принятый риск.

На третьем экране будущее воплощается в жизнь.

Призрак знает их всех в лицо и по именам. Их знакомство во многом односторонне; если бы он хотел, он бы узнал о них всё, но его интересы заканчиваются на пределах поддержания эффективности их работы. Команда Яны: Уильям Халлер, Альгис Стенга, Джулия Иретено и их ассистенты. Имена ассистентов он тоже мог бы отыскать в собственной памяти, натренированной узнавать людей с полуслова и полужеста, но не считает это нужным.

Достаточно знать, что они — лучшие из лучших.

С испытуемым работает Стенга, и микроботы-камеры услужливо подбираются поближе к месту, где творится история, к инструментам Стенги и его медбота. Альгис, помня о предупреждениях Яны, поясняет происходящее языком, понятным далеким от нейромедицины людям: отторжение имплантов. Делаем всё возможное, чтобы сократить время стадии отторжения, но пока значительных результатов нет.

Слова «отторжение имплантов» при наличии современных технологий теряют прежний вес. Призрак хмурится, катает в пальцах позабытую тлеющую сигарету: техника Жнецов значительно отличается от человеческой, внедрить ее в человеческое тело нелегко.

И куда сложнее уговорить человеческое тело к ней привыкнуть.

Будущее брызжет на маску Альгиса кровавым гноем и дергается под тонкой нитью лазера, вспарывающего вздутую плоть.

— Невосприимчивость к анестетику, — совершенно спокойным и дружелюбным тоном поясняет Стенга. Будто он беседует с боссом на ланче, а не надиктовывает следящим микроботам объяснение того, почему напичканный железом мертвец на операционном столе пытается сбежать прочь.

Микроботы кружатся над испытуемым, как трупные мухи. Не нужно быть специалистом в нейрохирургии, чтобы знать: обычный человек не может оставаться в сознании, когда обе его руки переломаны до осколков кости, торчащих из мокрого гноящегося мяса, когда в его крови двойная доза наркотического анестетика, или когда упругие полуорганические трубки инопланетных имплантов прорывают себе путь из тела наружу.

— Бесконтрольное размножение нанитов, — Стенга указывает на покрытые слизью и желчью блестящие тонкие нити, тянущиеся из глубокого почерневшего разреза на животе. — В какой-то мере можно назвать это аугментационным раком. Когда мы найдем способ управлять ростом нанитов, это решит все проблемы с… биологической частью.

«Мясом».

Все они знают об этом — и молчат, потому что еще ни один эксперимент, заглянувший чуть дальше, не привел к удовлетворительному результату. Проблемы с биологической частью останутся позади после операции на Горизонте, если та окончится успешно, или еще раньше, если гении биоинженерии обгонят исследователей протеанских технологий.

Но люди пока еще слишком мало знают о том, что случается с разумом, когда в нем происходит прямой контакт с живой техникой Жнецов.

Слияние.

Тотальный контроль.

Возможность краешком глаза заглянуть за пределы своих возможностей.

Возможность их расширить.

Десолас Артериус восстает из облака ядерного взрыва искореженной ржавой тенью себя самого. У него голос Альгиса Стенги с едва заметным восточно-европейским акцентом и сверкающая голубая пустота в глазницах. Десолас-Альгис напоминает о том, что управление нанитами — это возможность перешить нейронные цепи по любому, самому смелому замыслу. Разум — это просто железо, говорит Десолас-Альгис, суевериям о душе пора остаться в прошлом.

Поскольку сегодня, здесь и сейчас, мы говорим о будущем.

***

 

И будущее приходит в срок.

— Первый десяток, — говорит Яна, неподвижно глядя на горстку солдат за сверхпрочным стеклом комнаты наблюдения. Призрак знает этот взгляд слишком хорошо: взгляд человека, только что совершившего невозможное и теперь размышляющего над тем, не мог ли он сделать это немножечко лучше.

Она поворачивает голову и хмурится.

— Почему вы улыбаетесь, сэр?

— Отличная работа, — говорит Призрак вместо объяснений. — Результаты тестов?

— Все тесты успешны.

В ее тоне чувствуется какое-то недосказанное «но». Призрак молчит, ожидая, и она коротко отвечает на безмолвный вопрос:

— Психическая стабильность. Неконтролируемые наниты — не единственное, что служило причиной предыдущих провалов. Мы действительно сумели вписать собственные паттерны… запрограммировать их на абсолютную верность и всё, что вы сочли нужным. Но наши директивы — не единственные, существующие в их мозгу. И пока что мы не можем оградить их от влияния Жнецов.

— Это двусторонняя связь.

Она бросает на него короткий взгляд.

— Почему вы так уверены, сэр?

Призрак неторопливо затягивается. Яна никогда бы не позволила никому войти с сигаретой в медлаб, будь это хоть сам Властелин, но, по счастью, здесь не медлаб.

— У меня есть на то причины.

Она не расспрашивает его дальше.

— Мы продолжаем исследовать феномен сети. Проект «Миа» во многом оказался полезен. Пока что подобный способ передачи информации слишком примитивен и ненадежен, но я почти уверена, что нам удастся усовершенствовать его в ближайшие сроки.

Десять человек, которых прошили насквозь нити самореплицирующихся нанитов и стянули их в единую сеть. Два внешних контакта: один — к Жнецам, другой…

— Управляющий центр, — говорит Призрак. И Яна, помедлив, кивает.

— Мы считаем, что это возможно. Мы могли бы… могли бы прописать директиву абсолютного подчинения определенной сущности, связанной с разумом индивида. Так, как это делают Жнецы.

Двусторонняя связь, напоминает радиоактивная пыль по имени Десолас. Будь осторожен.

— Нам нужно разрешение на продолжение экспериментов, сэр. И больше материала.

Призрак кивает без единой тени сомнения.

— У вас будет столько материала, сколько потребуется. Если нужны солдаты «Цербера», среди них найдется достаточно добровольцев.

***

 

Шестой экран «Эпсилона» — отчеты о результатах.

Уильям Халлер успевает трижды выстрелить в обезумевшего солдата, прежде чем оставшиеся узлы «сети» сходят с ума следом. Его рвут на части голыми руками; синтетические мускулы, укрепленный скелет, нечеловеческая сила и реакция — достижения работы Халлера, и Призрак смотрит, не отрываясь, как от великолепного ученого остается изуродованная груда ошметков. К тому моменту, как охрана врывается в лабораторию, Уильям Халлер превращается из человека в измятое красное месиво на полу с переломанными костями и размозженным черепом.

Призрак запоминает его и таким тоже. Потому что из всех сотрудников «Цербера» у него меньше всего прав не помнить.

Лица предпоследнего потока испытуемых больше всего напоминают хасков, а ему лично — солдат Десоласа, сгоревших вместе с ним на Палавене. Десолас, Сарен, Грэйсон; он может перечислять их имена по памяти или по сводкам разведчиков, и всё это — «Эпсилон», всё это — безразличная мясорубка прогресса, которая перемелет всех тех, кто слишком спешил вперед, кого — в кровавый фарш, кого — в радиоактивный пепел. Из всех сотрудников «Цербера» и, возможно, из всех представителей человечества в галактике Млечного Пути у человека без имени меньше всего прав ошибиться.

Призрак смотрит на тонкие светящиеся нити имплантов, вросшие в посеревшую кожу. Отвращение преодолеть нелегко, слишком глубоко оно врезано в психику там, где ее расколола «зловещая долина», но он смотрит все равно, напоминая себе: так будет выглядеть будущее. С эндоструктурой инопланетных самореплицирующихся нанитов, прорастающих сверкающим голубым светом в глазных яблоках и прорывающих наполовину отмершую кожу полуметаллическими наростами-проводниками. Если человеческое понятие красоты не подходит под инновационные стандарты, понятие красоты придется переписать. Поколение, два, три — в масштабах человечества это незначительный размен. Все жертвы, которые он принес, которые принес «Цербер» — это незначительный размен. Цитадель и Земля — тоже.

Потому что он выбрал дислокацию своего штаба на орбите белого карлика не только из экстравагантности или чувства стиля.

Потому что из всех людей, верящих в «Цербер», он прежде всех прочих должен помнить, что человечество не ограничено Землей или Солнечной системой. Потому что каждый раз, глядя на сожженные колонии, подкупленных работорговцев, погибших сотрудников или неудачные эксперименты, он прежде всех прочих должен помнить об этом. Потому что, когда он намеренно нагружает глазные импланты дополнительной корректировкой цвета и яркости, этому есть причина.

Потому что, когда он смотрит на экраны «Эпсилона» и привычно заставляет себя не отводить взгляда, за экранами сияют звёзды.

И он никогда не смог бы видеть их, оставаясь в свету.


End file.
